looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ride Him, Bosko!
Ride Him, Bosko! is a 1932 Looney Tunes short directed by Hugh Harman. Plot A coyote howls from a mountaintop under a full moon. He takes a deep breath as his body inflates to accommodate extra air and releases another howl. Bosko rides a horse, plays a banjo and sings the cowboy song, "When the Bloom is on the Sage". His horse seems unable to go over a rock along their path and Bosko is forced to climb down and push him over it before they can continue on their way. The scene then shows the following words against a black background as the music switches to a piano rendition of "She'll be coming round the mountain". Red Gulch ~ where men are men, nine times out of ten ~ The view is next of a road outside a saloon and shadows in the window indicate that the patrons are having a good time. A small gun chase takes place and a passer-by is whacked on the head with what looks like a bottle of beer. Next, a really tall cowboy walks down the road but has the middle of his body shot out by the patrons. This results in him being reduced to the size of a midget. Bosko arrives and his horse collapses in a heap beside the pavement. Strolling toward the saloon on the opposite side of the road, Bosko throws open the doors and yells "Howdy" only to be greeted by a volley of gunshots. The patrons yell "Hi Bosko" in return as Bosko laughs uneasily. He then picks up his bullet ridden hat and walks inside where a three-piece band, comprising banjo, violin and piano, is playing "She'll be coming round the mountain". Bosko starts to tap dance whilst some onlookers sway to the beat. The piano player thumps hard on the keys which makes a mug of beer fly through the air and empty the contents into his open mouth. He gulps it down and is suddenly consumed by flames that spread upwards from his feet. This results in his clothes being burnt off, exposing bloomer. He puckers a suddenly lipsticked mouth, crosses his knees in a shyly feminine fashion and walks away seductively. Bosko steps up to the piano and starts to play, rocking his stool in tune to the music. Next, four cards are seen held in someone's hand: a King, Jack, Queen and Joker. They sing a little ditty but the person holding the cards soon shoots the Joker putting an end to their performance. Bosko is shown still playing the piano whilst the other patrons gather in a circle and start dancing. The scene then cuts to show the following words The Deadwood stage (free wheeling) Honey (Bosko's sweetheart) is in a carriage that is hurtling down the highway with a big trunk on the roof. The ride is quite bumpy so Honey gets thrown around her seat a bit and exhorts the driver to be careful. A group of highwaymen are also on the move and one of them creep along behind a cliff to look for potential prey. He spots Honey's carriage and hastens back to his cronies who follow his lead. He then positions himself alongside the path of Honey's carriage and aims his guns. However, the carriage hurtles past at such a fast pace that the gunmen gets twisted around himself. Having unraveled he gets on his horse and gives chase along with his gang, all of them shooting non-stop. Eventually, the trunk on the roof of the carriage falls out and the clothes get out and start running away to avoid the hailstorm of bullets. A corset is seen literally 'flying' away. Inside the carriage Honey is getting thrown about violently as the driver is flung off his perch and lands on a tall cactus. He slides down wincing as hundreds of thorns break off and lands on a skeleton of a bull. The skeleton suddenly comes to life and goes off at a gallop whilst the rider hangs on for dear life. Back at the saloon, Bosko is still playing the piano when the driver stumbles in and relays the news. He then deflates and collapses dramatically into his pants as his hand grabs a mug of beer and pours it in after himself. Bosko gets on his horse and gallops away to the rescue, the horse leaping noticeably effortlessly over the rocks he seemed to have trouble with earlier. The bandits are still chasing the carriage and Honey leans out of a window and implores Bosko to save her. As Bosko continues to gallop after the run away carriage the scene pans out to show Hugh Harman, Rudolf Ising and one other person watching the cartoon and adding sound effects. They discuss how they can get Bosko to save the girl, when someone says "Let's go home". This prompts everyone to exit, leaving Bosko in the lurch. Availability * (2008) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6, Disc 3 Notes * Although the short ends with a cliffhanger, it is continued in "Bosko's Parlor Pranks", a Happy Harmonies short produced after Harman and Ising had taken Bosko to Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, where Bosko eventually gets to rescue Honey from the crazy gunmen. * This cartoon is the earliest Warner Bros. cartoon under copyright. The copyright for the cartoon was renewed on January 11, 1961. Gallery RIDE HIM BOSKO.png| Live-action ending with Hugh Harmon and Rudolf Ising deciding not to finish the cartoon. Coyote ride him bosko.gif|The coyote at the beginning of the cartoon References External Links * Ride Him, Bosko! at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Bosko Cartoons Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:1932 Category:Cartoons directed by Hugh Harman Category:Cartoons animated by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons animated by Norm Blackburn Category:Cartoons with music by Frank Marsales Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons produced by Hugh Harman Category:Cartoons produced by Rudolf Ising Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package Category:Cartoons with film editing by Bernard B. Brown